


Undone Homework

by greenleafin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleafin/pseuds/greenleafin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp because there are two things i can't handle. marco's death. and plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone Homework

**Author's Note:**

> a college au of a sort there might be more who knows

The first thing Jean heard when he walked through the door was the loud gasping coming from his bedroom.

He took the bag off his shoulder and set it on the floor, walking quietly to his bedroom, opening the door nearly silently, and smiling at what he saw. 

Marco on their bed, eyes squeezed shut, biting the knuckle on one hand, knees bent, toes curled in the sheets, hands trailing dangerously close to his cock, but never quite touching it. 

The dark haired boy pushed his hips in the air and quietly whispered, “Jean.” 

Jean paused in the doorway, wondering if he had been caught, but as Marco finally trailed his fingers so, so lightly over his cock, Jean knew he was too into his fantasy to notice him yet. 

He closed the door behind him, making sure that Marco noticed and the boy’s eyes snapped open, as well as his mouth to emit a quiet moan, quickly muffled by Jean’s lips on his own as the sandy-topped one wrapping his fingers of his right hand in Marco’s hair, his left hand resting on his side. His thumb traced small circles as he straddled Marco, the other wrapping his arms around Jean’s neck, the two of them kissing until they were breathless, until they were beyond so, until Marco had to break away, smiling and panting as Jean kissed his forehead, waiting to be asked to continue. 

“You said you were going to be out late.” 

“You disappointed?” 

“No!” Genuine and expressive as always, Marco’s eyebrows raised and his eyes widened, like he was terrified of the idea of being happy that he wasn’t spending time with Jean. 

And so Jean cupped the darker haired boy’s precious little face and kissed his precious little nose and sat up to begin pulling off his shirt. “I know, baby, I know,” a smile still on his lips as he shifted his weight to one leg to clamber off of Marco, moving around the bed until he was at the edge. 

Marco looked up at him, still somewhat breathless and eyes still wide, though with more a look of curiosity than anything. 

Jean grabbed ahold of Marco’s hips and pulled him so that his feet were on the floor, the rest of his body was on the bed, and Jean went to his knees before him, gently nudging his legs apart. 

He complied, as he always did with Jean, and propped himself up on his elbows just in time to see him kiss the inside of his thigh, a blush appearing across Marco’s cheeks as Jean looked up and smiled at him, kissing the other thigh. He inhaled quietly and closed his eyes, letting out a tiny little laugh, and Jean loved him.

He loved how perfect he Marco, how precious he was, how reliable he was and how gullible he was, how everything he did was so earnest, and how beautiful he was right then and there.

He loved the way he quietly whispered Jean’s name and turned his face away, eyes closed, just waiting for him to continue. This only secured Jean’s idea that he would never trade this for the world, that he’d do anything for Marco. 

“J-Jean please…” 

With a smirk Jean looked up at him. “Please what?” 

Marco covered his face with his hands, his blush deepening as Jean kissed his right hip bone, and the freckled boy shook his head. 

“You know, I haven’t kissed all of the freckles on your thighs lately, I could do that again if you wanted-“

“Please not now!” Marco was staring at him again, his mouth partially opened and Jean laughed. 

“I’ll let you get away with it this time, but answer one question for me first.”

Marco nodded and Jean continued. “Whose are you?” 

Marco sucked in a breath and whispered, “Yours.” 

“I couldn’t hear you.” 

In a louder voice the darker haired boy replied “Yours.” 

“Who is?” 

“Me. I am. I’m yours, god, Jean, I’m yours.” 

Marco was looking at him with a serious expression, the blush gone from his face, instead appearing on Jean’s as he nodded and bowed his head to breathe on Marco’s cock.  
“You ready?” 

An enthusiastic nod came from the other and Jean lowered his lips to the freckled boy’s cock, and Marco lowered himself slowly back down to the bed as Jean slowly sucked his tip into his mouth, Marco whimpering at the sensation. 

Normally Jean would already be whispering encouragements, or mantras of, “God, you’re gorgeous, you’re beautiful, if you could just look at yourself,” but seeing as his mouth was full of something completely different than words, he could do nothing but hum around the dick in his mouth and rest one hand on Marco’s hip, the other holding onto Marco’s hand, gripping the sheets tightly.

The freckled wonder himself was switching between gasps and moans and whimpering and trying to hard not to buck up into Jean’s mouth as he managed to swallow him to the base.

He instead shut his eyes as tight as he could, gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white and threw his head back when Jean began bobbing his head up and down.

“J-Jean, oh my god, Jean!” Marco gently pushed his hips up and Jean swirled his tongue around Marco’s tip, pulling his head back so his lips dragged over his head and off him entirely. 

Breathing heavily, Marco opened his eyes, squinting to see Jean looking at him. 

“Why’d you stop?” 

Jean ran his hand lightly over Marco’s cock and the darker whimpered quietly. “I wanted to see your face when you come.” 

He opened his mouth to speak but instead felt his cheeks flare up as Jean smiled up at him. Gently, he took Marco’s hand and settled it in his hair before turning his attention back to his cock, licking up the underside of it as Marco gripped his hair and propped himself up on his elbow once again, moaning as jean continued to suck him off, finally allowing himself to buck up into Jean’s mouth, watching him as his lips spread to take him fully, and god if that wasn’t the most beautiful thing. 

It was less of Jean’s movement now, Marco thrusting his hips up and Jean adjusting accordingly, loving when Marco took control, loving when he pulled on his hair, loving when he looked down at Jean as he received pleasure, loving Marco. 

And if all the sweet noises coming from Marco, his eyes half lidded, calling out Jean’s name as he lost any intelligible thoughts or words was any indication, then Marco loved it too. 

“Jean, shit, Jean, shit. Shit. Fuck!” 

Jean hummed loudly around the cock in his mouth as Marco’s moans became louder and louder, his thrusts becoming quicker, not even able to finish words besides Jean’s name, and he repeated it like it was the only word he had ever known. 

He knew Marco was close, so damn close as he held Marco’s hips down and kept his eyes on the darker ones just barely staying open, until finally he came into Jean’s mouth, Jean swallowing it as Marco’s arm finally gave out and he lay there, hand still in Jean’s sandy hair as said boy was kissing Marco’s hips, murmuring and praising him tenderly, “Marco, babe…god you look gorgeous, those little sounds you made, calling out my name, god…I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Jean.” And Jean responded with a smile and a gentle kiss to Marco’s hip. He followed his actions up, finally pulling out his own cock and curling his fingers around it, bowing his head and biting his lip as he palmed at himself. 

Marco sat up slowly and looked at Jean for a moment with a bemused expression. “…I could help you out with that if you like.” 

Jean grunted and took a few seconds to reply, but when he did it was a bit strained. “I can do it. Just call that blow job a little gift to you, yeah?” And Marco just smiled and watched Jean, staring in awe at how Jean slipped out of his pants and boxers, settled back down and gripped the edge of the bed with one hand and continued pumping himself while still sitting on his legs. 

And Marco continued to watch him as his noises grew louder and his fist moved faster, the rocking of his hips no longer slow and even, instead jerking sporadically as he got closer to his climax. He looked up at the freckled boy and smiled breathlessly, before gasping and letting out a short yell, semen spilling into his cupped hand. 

“You’re really cute, ya’ know?” 

“Shut it, Marco.” 

In return Marco just giggled and cupped Jean’s face with his hands, kissing his forehead until he was pushed onto his back and pushed himself back up on the bed. He rested his head on the pillows, letting Jean climb over him and kiss him gently until Marco pulled away and Jean rolled onto his side, watching as Marco got out of bed and nakedly stretched, his freckled covered limbs carrying him across the room to pick up his fallen sweatpants and slip them over his legs, not bothering with the tie. 

“You’re goin’ commando?” 

Marco considered this for a second before nodding and answering, “Yup!” and made his way to the bathroom. 

And Jean did love how loose those sweatpants hung off Marco’s hips. 

Within a minute Marco was back with a damp wash cloth as he cleaned off Jean’s hand and dick, balling up the used cloth and tossing it somewhere on the bathroom floor as Jean whined, “You could’ve just licked me clean.” 

Marco just crinkled his nose and climbed into bed with Jean, resting his head on Jean’s chest and sighing happily. “I’m glad you came home early.” 

Jean smiled and said, “Yeah me too. What got you worked up though?” 

There wasn’t a reply to that, only a little laugh from the darker boy. 

“Marco.” 

“Polo.” 

Jean snorted and wrapped his arm around Marco, mumbling, “You’re gonna tell me later, you little shit.” 

Marco didn’t answer that either, just snuggled closer to Jean and smiled, and they stayed like that, talking for a while, then falling mostly silent, with only a few words passing between them until the sky grew dark. Marco drifted off first, Jean staying awake for a while, briefly remembering the work he should have done that night, but somehow not caring as he gazed down at the sleeping boy beside him. He’d just do it in the morning anyway, and he finally let himself sleep, knowing that this night was so much better spent than doing homework.


End file.
